


Tickle Fight

by kristsune



Series: Sex and Candy [21]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fives is the big brother, Gen, M/M, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and not remotely quiet about it, and rabble is the most ticklish, anomaly is a little shit, because that is apparently all i can write anymore, loudmouth is excellent at finding your weakness and exploiting it, one giant family, they all literally love each other so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10092281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: It was a slow day at the club, Anomaly decided to stir things up.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starofwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/gifts).



> Inspired by a conversation with [Jesse](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/) from ages ago. I love this au, and they are all so precious and sweet. Please enjoy all the fluff.

Rabble and Loudmouth were sprawled out on the couch at the club. Not really doing much besides relaxing and talking. It was a calm day, and nothing really needed to be done. 

Anomaly walked in on the scene and smiled. The two of them were always so sweet. But today was oftly quiet, and Anomaly was feeling kinda bored. Time to stir the pot, just a little.

“Hey, An’ika!” Rabble squinted, “What is  _ that _ smile for?” 

Rabble barely managed to get the question out when Anomaly descended on him, tickling him for all he is worth. Rabble immediately started shrieking and laughing. Anomaly realized he made a fatal mistake seconds too late, when Loudmouth grabbed him around the waist and fell sideways onto the couch, taking Anomaly with him. 

Anomaly yelped as the was dragged down, and again when Rabble leaped on top of the both of them and started tickling them both. Anomaly was laughing just as hard as the other two. While Rabble was focusing just a little more on Loudmouth Anomaly was able to slither from between the other two. 

“Quick he’s getting away!” Loudmouth yelled as he ran after Anomaly. 

“I am gonna get  _ both _ of you.” Rabble muttered under his breath as he ran after the two of them.

Fives watched as Anomaly ran past, quickly followed by Loudmouth, both of them smiling and laughing. He tensed already knowing who would be following the other two. 

Sure enough, Rabble ran into the room, but rather than letting him pass like the first two, he wrapped his arms around Rabble’s waist and used his momentum to swing him around in a circle yelling “You’re tearing this family apart!” Which in Fives’ opinion was completely worth it for the delighted giggle that escaped Rabble. 

After the third spin he let Rabble down, which turned out to be a horrible mistake because he instantly turned on Fives and started tickling him. 

“No! Stop! Send help!” Fives was mock yelling, while easily lifting Rabble into his arms and throwing him over his shoulder. Rabble was still laughing and trying to tickle him by the time Anomaly and Loudmouth had circled around.

They looked at Fives with Rabble, then each other, smiled and yelled “For Rab’ika!” They charged and tackled Fives, who yelped and fell backwards onto one of the couches. He managed to maneuver Rabble so he didn’t hit his face. 

All three of them were on top of Fives laughing and tickling when Tup and Echo walked by. Fives reached out for them, “Save me!” dragging out the ‘e’ for a good ten seconds.

“Nope, sorry, you got yourself into that mess. Good luck getting out of it.” Echo replied as he put an arm around Tup’s waist. “Come on Tup’ika, let’s go. It’s just us now. He’s a goner.”

Fives let out an exaggerated “Nooooo!” but broke laughing halfway through because Loudmouth found his ticklish sides. 

Things eventually calmed down, the three of them sprawled over Fives, all of them still smiling.   
  
Yes. Anomaly was very glad he had decided to shake things up.

**Author's Note:**

> The bit of Fives spinning Rabble yelling "You're tearing this family apart" is direct from Jesse, and has been rattling around my head for months. I finally needed it down on paper (screen. whatever). It's literally the cutest thing ever.


End file.
